Shades of a Raven
by DarkMoonWolf515
Summary: One day BeastBoy pushes Raven to far and now the Titans have to deal with her emotions.What will befall the Titans in this Find out now and yes I know this is REALLY corny But give it a chance First Fic by the way.
1. The Raven's Colors

Me: HELLLO PEOPLE OF EURF I am DarkMoon But Call me Moon~waves paw~ LOOK ON MY PROFILE TO SEE WHAT I LOOK LIKE OR MY PROFILE PIC and also so you know what kae looks like now, ON WITH ZE SHOW ~curls around and lays on tail then suddenly put head up~ oh by the way i want to shout out that i couldn't do this without the help from Stella Bela 123 and check out her stories there GREAT~puts head down and sleeps~

Kae: Wolfy does not own teen titans or me~curls up beside wolfy and sleeps~

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BARK ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

It was quiet in Titans Tower with the slow crime. Then suddenly 'CRASH' followed by BEASST BOOY. Now people think this is normal Beast Boy gets bored, he has a compulsion to mess with raven, makes her mad, and he gets in trouble. BUT this time its different, this time he broke something of real value to her.

"BEASST BOOY"

_'crap' _Beast boy thought

"Now Raven I'M REALLY SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO PLEASE DON'T KILL ME"

"BEAST BOY YOU BROKE MY MIR-"

Beast Boy looked up and saw raven on the ground. She looked like she was breacking into pieces.

"OH MY GOSH RAVEN are you ok? COME ON WAKE UP" He said shaking her. He then took out his communicator "CALLING ANYONE CALLING ANYONE! I NEED HELP, IT'S RAVEN"

"Beast Boy whats going on what's with Raven?"

"ROBIN THANK GOD, I THINK I BROKE RAVEN."

"WHAT?! Beast Boy come down I'll be there in second Robin Out"

He looked up to see eight Ravens in green(brave), purple(love), red(rage), deep red(desire or sass), yellow(knowledge), orange(rude), grey(timid), and pink(happy).

His ears then went down as he looked at them in awe.

"Hi BB" a voice giggled.

"How... how are you guys out of the mirror-portal thingy?"

"Well we came out here silly because-" Happy started

"We are out here because of you, Garfield" Knowledge finished

"HOW?"

"Well grass stain, you broke the mirror DINGLEBERRY" Rude said

"BEAST BOY what's going on?"said Robin rushing over to them.

"I think I can explain Richard." Knowledge said

~~~~~Kae: TEN WEIRD MINUTES LATER~~~~~

"So, your out here because of Beast Boy"

"Yes"

"And... that the only way to put you back is to do what each emotion says?"

"Yes Richard"

"Ok one more question."

"What?"

"Why do you call us by our real names?"

"Well if your bugged by it I'll stop."

"Thank you."

As Knowledge and Robin were talking the others were trying to calm the emotions.

_to be continued..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_BARK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Me:~Wakes up and messes with Kaes ears as she wakes up~ Ok people that's all for today and I know it's short but soon I'll be able to write greater stories~ear twitches as _Angel of Darkness _comes on and starts dancing~ YES THIS IS MY FAV SONG HAVE A GOOD DAY~ stops dancing~ Oh and I have a question. What is so good about a review? i just don't get it. ~does the _wolf-_trot~

Kae:~whispers~ you need Jesus

Me: I HEARD THAT

Kae:~yells~YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO~ goes into kitchen and looks for a snack in my fridge~

Me:meanie

Kae:~come back with food in paws~I brought you bacon

Me: YOU ARE A GODDESS~muches bacon~

Me&Kae:BYEEEEE and HAPPPY HOLIDAAYYSSS~eats bacon and watches TTG~


	2. Getting to know the birds

Me:'ello people,pups,and kits~waves~I am very nervous this is actually turing out better than I all I wanted to say now ON WITH ZE SHOW.

Kae:Wolfy doesn't own Teen Titans or me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_BARK_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Beast boy~" Desire and Love sang out as they grabbed his arms"Wanna play a little game of twister"said Desire"We can play in the dark and on your bed too"Love giggled.

"hehe uhh sorry ladies I gotta go BYE"said a nervous Beast Boy'That was a close now who knew Raven had emotions like that.I really miss her right now."He thought zooming out of their arms.

"Why friend Happy, do you wanna participate in the painting of nails?" 'giggles' sure Star, Lets go""Glorious"

"OH HECK NO YOU ARE NOT GETTING BEATTING ME AT MONKEY MANIACS XIV"said Cy "Well I am bozo so GET OVER IT" said Rude

"Ok Titans listen up"Robin said"Aparrently the only way to get raven back to her regular self, we have to-" 'CRASSHHH'

All the heads turned to the direction the sound was coming from to see Happy looking innocent with a broken plate."hehe…oops"Happy giggled

"Right…anyway the only way to get raven back to normal is to do what each emotion wants and they will automatically go back into her mirror."said Robin

"OHH OH can I go first"Happy shouted

"I guess-"

"No way Giggles ,I can't wait to get away from these punk a-"Rude started and next thing you know all of Raven's emotions were arguing except poor little Timid.

"Wow wow DUDDES,calm down"A green changeling shouted through all the mess.

"Friend BeastBoy is correct you must calm down now"Star said

"AY YOO SHUT UP"~guess who said this and you get a virtual cookie~All heads for the second time that day,turned to the voice "Now listen up, why don't we just go in ABC order"Robin said"So up first is Brave."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_BARK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Me:KAE GET OFF OF ME~struggles under Kae~MOMMA HALP

Kae:soft kitty,warm kitty,little ball of fur,happy kitty,sleepy kitty,purr purr purr.

Me:STAHP~covers ears~Ok bye everybody HUGH~finally pushes Kae off~Have a great day and-

Kae:~sits on me again~

Me:GOD !#$%^&* KAE~growls~(P.S. I was Kaelin's house and she really did sit on me and sing that AND I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT BUT I PROMSE THE NEXT CHP. WILL BE LONGER)


End file.
